Manzana Verde
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Era verde como su larga cabellera. Lo empalagaba, como aquella mujer cuando ayudaba a los débiles. Y las semillas, le molestaban tanto como cuando no lo tomaba en serio. Y por eso, era lo ideal para que el espada la hiciera formar parte de su vida.


**Personajes: Nnoitra Gilga & Neliel Tu O.**

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K+.

**Palabras**: 1027.

**Summary**: Era verde como su larga cabellera. Lo empalagaba, como aquella mujer cuando ayudaba a los débiles. Y las semillas, le molestaban tanto como cuando la fémina no lo tomaba en serio. Y por eso, era lo ideal para que el espada lo hiciera formar parte de su existencia.

Sí, creo que enloquecí. ¡Y más cuando sepan que la musa me vino cuando estaba comiendo una manzana verde! ¿En qué estaba pensando? No lo sé, pero espero que haya resultado

.

Por cierto tengo una duda existencial (spoilers)… ¿es verdad que Inoue revivió a algunos espadas como Nnoitra, las fracciones de Harribel y a la chica tiburón? Y sí es así, me gustaría conocer la fuente de donde extrajeron la información para buscarla inmediatamente.

Bueno, volviendo al fic, espero que les guste mi loquera.

**Manzana**

Lo había logrado.

A Nnoitra Gilga jamás se le olvidaría ese día cuando después de mucho intentarlo, por fin había conseguido su deseo más anhelado.

Jamás se borraría de su mente, el momento en el que miró por encima del balcón, hacia las montañas de arena que sostenían la inconsciente figura de una pequeña niña de cabello verdoso, vestida con una túnica verde que le cubría su frágil cuerpo infantil por completo; el detalle más siniestro era sin embargo, la herida que cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza —o mejor dicho, su máscara de arrancar—. Era una brutal raja, evidencia del ataque recibido horas antes. Y tampoco dejaba de lado cuando Szayel Aporro, su cómplice, había desviado la vista hacia su persona para dedicarle algunas palabras sobre lo sucedido y que después se había devuelto nuevamente al palacio.

Tampoco eliminaría la sensación que sintió cuando por fin le había dado la espalda a la niña para sonreír ampliamente para sí mismo. Y es que por fin, lo había conseguido, con juego sucio pero lo hizo, había derrotado a Neliel Tu Odelschwanck; por lo que, no volvería a verla de nuevo.

Después de ese día, la suerte del espada había aumentado considerablemente para su pura conveniencia. Tenía más poder, y era mucho más fuerte que antes. Reflejándose incluso cuando Aizen decidió otorgarle un mayor rango: ahora era nada menos que el quinto espada. Si _ella _todavía siguiera en Las Noches aún hubiese tenido que tener más poder y hacerse mucho más fuerte para superarla —aunque la ambición de fuerza nunca le abandonaría, claro está—. Pero ya no estaba la antigua tercera espada, y casi nadie conocía de su existencia. Eso lo ponía de buen humor.

Sin embargo, el pasar del tiempo en el Hueco Mundo era tan lento como en la Sociedad de Almas y Gilga no sabía con exactitud el tiempo que pasó desde que habría expulsado a la chica; sólo sabía que habían transcurrido muchos días o meses, cosa que poco le importaba. Pero lo que sí no empezaba a tolerar, era lo monótona que se volvió su vida desde ese entonces. Evitaba pensar en ello y ocupar sus horas en librar batallas por doquier, pero eso no lo satisfacía por completo. Hasta se había incrementado el vacío interno sin darse cuenta. Cada oponente al que se enfrentaba solía ser más debilucho que el anterior y cuando había uno fuerte pocas veces lograba cumplir sus exigencias.

Intentó entonces en que Tia Harribel, como fémina y tercera espada que era, ocupara el puesto que alguna vez _ella_ ocupó, pero no era lo mismo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo y prefería mil veces morir antes de hacerlo algún día, Neliel no sólo fue su rival sino la dueña de sus más enfermos y puros instintos. Por eso, aunque _ella _estaba lejos de él, la seguía odiando igual o más que antes.

Y entonces sucedió, si antes la vida del hombre era fría y rutinaria empeoró más desde que las misiones para los diez guerreros fueron disminuyendo hasta ser casi nulas, lo cual hacía que sujetos como su persona, Grimmjow y Yammy vivieran malhumorados debido al aburrimiento.

Algunas veces su mente comenzaba a divagar debido a que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pensamientos como "si esa zorra todavía estuviera aquí tendría algo con que pasar el rato"; todos acompañados de melancolía casi imperceptible, pero que sí existía. Aunque él jamás lo aceptara, la extrañaba y quería tenerla de cerca de nuevo; pero nunca la buscaría porque su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Eran secretos que a nadie diría, ni siquiera a Tesla, y es que ni siquiera reconocería como suyos. Se maldecía a sí mismo cuando caía en esos momentos de debilidad y empezaba a quebrar todo lo que encontrase con su arma letal.

Justo cuando no hallaba cómo calmar a su alma —o lo más cercano a lo que podría tener de ella— fue acreedor de un gran descubrimiento: la manzana verde.

Supo de esa fruta, una vez que cinco compañeros de menor categoría habían traído comida del mundo humano bajo órdenes de Aizen. Apenas entró a la sala de reuniones y vio la cesta de comida, se sintió atraído al color de la pequeña y jugosa fruta verdosa. Incluso llegó a preguntar qué era esa cosa y que Ulquiorra le había dado una breve respuesta: "es un alimento del mundo humano". Recordó cuando se acercó hacia el mesón, tomó uno de los frutos y salió de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra al sombrío arrancar.

Después de eso, regresó a su alcoba a observar al objeto que tenía en la mano, "es tan verde como su cabello" llegó a comparar. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras agarró con más fuerza la manzana como si quisiera aplastarla entre sus dedos, para de un momento a otro darle un primer voraz mordisco. La saboreó, era dulce y hasta le pareció empalagosa. Volvió a morderla con más rabia, masticándola como si cada movimiento de su mandíbula hiriese al alimento que estaba dentro de su boca. En pocos minutos se la había devorado por completo luego de escupir cada semilla con repulsión.

Esa pequeña fruta, revivía cada momento en la que Nel estuvo involucrada en su pasado. Era verde como su larga cabellera. Lo empalagaba, como aquella maldita mujer cuando ayudaba a los desamparados. Y las semillas, le molestaban tanto como cuando la fémina no lo tomaba en serio. Y por eso, era lo ideal para que el hombre lo hiciera formar parte de su existencia.

Fue así, como Nnoitra Gilga encontró de forma involuntaria, la manera de llenar el espacio que Neliel Tu Odelschwanck había dejado en él. La comía cuando nadie lo veía. La disfrutaba en silencio con la mente llena de insultos y mordiéndola cual animal, intentando imaginarse que el dolor se lo causaba a esa Nel y que ella gemía del sufrimiento que él le infringía.

Y es que, aunque el fruto no podía llenar el hueco interior en el alma del quinto arrancar más fuerte, por lo menos en algo le ayudaba y sería su fetiche íntimo, que sólo él conocería.

**FIN**

Si no les gusta, saben qué hacer. Si les gusta también. Me gustaría que me den críticas constructivas para así poder mejorar mis historias y que sean de mayor gozo para los lectores.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
